crestfandomcom-20200213-history
Cities
The natural habitat of your followers. __TOC__ City Needs * How much the followers value and crave each of the city needs is determined by their Doctrine. Esteem Dependent of: Expertise, Alliance, Warfare, Monuments In order to increase esteem, the player has to focus on getting at least one of the two expertise. It can also be gained by being prominent diplomats, successful warriors or building monuments. Safety Dependent of: Metal, Strength in numbers, Border Control In order to increase safety, the player has to focus on getting metal for defence and getting as many followers as they can in the city. Followers will also feel more safe if nothing foreign is within their borders. If dangerous animals are within the border circle, the security will decrease. The Followers will want to take care of that threat in order to make it more safe. Abundance Dependent of: Gems, Food, Metal, Wealth In order to increase abundance, the player needs to focus on production (Metal, Wealth) and prosperity (Food, Gem). Sustenance Dependent of: Food In order to increase sustenance, the player needs to focus on food production through farming, fishing or hunting. Offspring Dependent of: Followers's Age, Strength in numbers In order to increase offspring, the player needs to focus on reproduction. Fellowship Dependent of: Diplomacy, Social Actions In order to increase fellowship, the player needs to focus on social actions which increase happiness as well as forming alliances with other cities. Faith (Local) Shows how popular each commandment is within the chosen city. Expertise Expertise is divided into production & prosperity. It's a mid-game advancement indicating the progress within the community. In order to get an expertise a city has to fulfill certain requirements. Prosperity * Diplomacy * Granary * Trading Production * Warfare * Mining * Construction Doctrine If a city reaches tier 3 they will receive a doctrine based on their highest value (City needs & resources). If a city likes a commandment or not is decided by their doctrine’s values. The moving charts visualize the change of values, if a city has changed at least four of their core values, the doctrine will change as well. flexible.jpg hegemony.jpg maintainers.jpg preservers.jpg profiteers.jpg united.jpg Warfare Followers feel threatened when hostile followers enter their city border up to the point where a war can break out. This can also be en-/discouraged through the word war. The city tab warfare gives more insight about the strength and number of your warriors: Follower Info Monuments Followers can build monuments in order to show their appreciation. The following requirements need to be fulfilled before a city can do so: * Enough time has passed * Faith in you is high * Has resources in abundance There are a total of 8 different monuments, with each having 3 different tiers until they're finished. Monuments will decay over time, but much slower than city ruins. Diplomacy Love * Open-minded to other ideologies * Acceptance of differences in ideologies * Welcomes migration * Lower prices when trading Hate * Disagrees with other doctrines * Does not allow migration * Higher prices when trading * Embargo, refusal to trade * At it's peak, war breaks out Indifference * The city will not prioritize starting new trades with the other city * It will lower the priority of offers from the other city Trading Cities, when created, all receive a start sum of money. Cities trade resources with each other for money and set their prices depending on their needs and relations to each other. The wares for trading are carried out immediately once a trade has begun. The caravan will travel to the city, once there it transfers money and then takes the ware back to the city. The ware will be transferred upon arrival.